planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
AF-4A Bandit
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = AF-4A Bandit |Image = AF-4A Bandit.png |Description = Designed with mobility in mind, the lightweight alloys that make up Auraxis Firearm's AF-4A Bandit allows for faster movement while aiming without compromising on stopping power in close to medium ranges. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 632 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 112/70 |Velocity = 440 |Reload Speed = 2.68s/3.075s |Ammunition = 30/180 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1.25/1.75/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.2/0.03/0.35/0.06 |AccuracyEx = 5/1.75 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.437 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.75 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} |-|AE= } |Align= } |Name = AF-4A Bandit AE |Image = AF-4A Bandit AE.png |Description = Designed with mobility in mind, the lightweight alloys that make up Auraxis Firearm's AF-4A Bandit allows for faster movement while aiming without compromising on stopping power in close to medium ranges. |Empire = NC |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Weapon Type = Carbines |Fire Rate = 632 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 112/70 |Velocity = 440 |Reload Speed = 2.68s/3.075s |Ammunition = 30/180 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1.25/1.75/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.03/0.2/0.03/0.35/0.06 |AccuracyEx = 5/1.75 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.437 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.2 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 1.75 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = Unavailable |Note = Available as part of Fifth Anniversary Bundle. }} The New Conglomerate's AF-4A Bandit is a seemingly more close quarters oriented carbine over its standard issue predecessor the AF-19 Mercenary. It presents this by being more mobile when 'ADS '(Aiming Down Sights, meaning your character moves around more quickly when ADS), having a higher RPM of 632 over the Mercenary's 600, whilst still retaining the '''New Conglomerate's '''hard hitting damage models. It also comes with slightly better hip-fire. But these desirable statistics come at the cost of low bullet velocity, lower accuracy and longer reloads. Damage with Range: 167 @ 10 meters 143 @ 36 meters 125 @ 55 meters 112 @ 70 meters Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the AF-4A Bandit. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the AF-4A Bandit. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the AF-4A Bandit. Ribbons Medals History *October 24, 2016 Update **Min damage range from 60m to 70m *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. ***For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. **Airborne CoF from 2 to 1.75 Category:Carbines